


Reckless

by NefariousEuphony



Series: DBz Drabbles [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4273587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefariousEuphony/pseuds/NefariousEuphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku survives a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckless

She was on the verge of tears. She almost had several heart attacks watching that fight. He almost died again.

Goku pulls her into a hug. "Chichi, what's wrong?"

"I hate this," she mumbles. 

"What?"

"I hate this, I hate how you make me feel," she repeats,  loder.

He frowns.  "You hate me?"

"No! I don't hate you,  I hate the way you make me feel. Do you know what it's like? To be terrified all the time? You almost died! I've had to watch you die several times! And there was nothing I could do!" Chichi takes a breath and sighs. " You are so reckless and confident it kills me. I don't know if I can do this anymore, Goku."


End file.
